


Bad Girl Warm-Up

by KillerSnotMonster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSnotMonster/pseuds/KillerSnotMonster
Summary: Season 3 Fuffy one-shot for thenewbuzwuzz.





	Bad Girl Warm-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewbuzwuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Buffy femslash secret santa event. No beta! (Yikes!)
> 
> Enjoy, thenewbuzwuzz! Hope your holidays are five by five ;)
> 
> Set during Bad Girls, of course.

Buffy couldn't resist Faith, especially when the latter appeared during a god-awful chem test, drew a staked heart on the window, and invited Buffy out into the sunny, bright outside world filled with a million things better than chem tests. And it wasn't a romantic thing. It was just...a choice between Faith and a chem test? Easy.

She abandoned her paper and climbed out the window. Who cared about fifteen percent of her grade?

“What's up?” She tried to sound casual.

“Vampires,” Faith replied. “I found a nest.”

“Uh, Faith?” She raised her eyebrows. “Daylight.”

“Good for us, bad for them.” Faith shrugged. “We could kill some time though.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“Nah.” She jerked a thumb in the direction of the classroom building as they strode off campus. “Bet it still beats whatever you were doing in class, right? Anything you wanna do today? World's your oyster, B.” She frowned slightly as the two of them turned onto the sidewalk. “Whatever that means.”

Buffy grinned. “I think it means I can do anything I want. Not that that has anything to do with oysters.”

“You sure? There's a serious hole-in-the-wall type seafood joint near my place, could grab a bite.” She fumbled in her pocket and took out a pack of gum, pulling out a piece before offering it to Buffy. “Gum?”

“Don't mind if I do,” Buffy said as she unwrapped a piece. Before popping it in her mouth she added, “Pass on the seafood though. Fish isn't really my thing.”

“Okay, then let's go to my place, gear up to take out this nest.”

  
  


***

 

Faith's apartment was about the same as it'd always been. The lights that had been up at Christmas were gone, and there was a rickety oscillating fan in the corner, its thick orange extension cord sloppily curving across the floor.

“The heat's screwy,” Faith explained. “It gets wicked hot in here some nights, and it's not like the guy who owns the place is gonna do anything about it.”

Buffy felt a twist of sympathy in her chest. She knew the joys of staying in a dump of an apartment from her summer in LA, and she felt ashamed of herself for never asking Faith to stay with her at her mom's house. It was true that the two Slayers hadn't gotten along like live-in friend material at first, but things were different now. Not that Faith had ever expressed any interest in sharing a living space.

Buffy's thoughts about potentially offering Faith at least a few nights on her mother's couch were interrupted by Faith herself.

“Weapons are in the dresser,” she told Buffy as she sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. Buffy pulled the top drawer open to reveal a row of wooden stakes. The second drawer held a couple small, dented knives that Buffy thought she recognized as being on permanent loan from Giles's store of crappier weaponry. She considered the nest-slaying prospects.

“How many vamps did you say there were?”

“Dunno, maybe a dozen,” Faith answered. She seemed unconcerned, but Buffy wasn't so certain.

“Doesn't that seem kinda...iffy?” she said as she surveyed Faith's drawer of stakes. “I don't know if it's smart to go into a situation like that cold.”

“Cold?” Faith's eyebrows scrunched together and she leaned to spit her gum in the wastepaper basket.

“I'm just saying, maybe running into a nest of vamps as the first slay of the day isn't such a great idea.”

Faith looked at Buffy critically. “What, you need to warm up first by killing something else?”

The way Faith said it made Buffy feel silly. “Maybe, yeah. Or some kinda training or planning, or something.”

Faith's eyes narrowed slightly. “Cute, B. New Watcher tell you that?”

Buffy shook her head. “Forget it. It's fine. It's day, we'll have the advantage.” She grimaced. “God help me, Wesley must be contagious.”

“Nah, I guess it makes sense.” Faith shrugged. “Wanna spar?”

Buffy glanced around at the limited floorspace. “Here?”

“Yeah, why not?” Faith answered, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. “Gotta pass the time til we go take out that nest somehow, don't we?”

Buffy watched Faith uncross her legs and raise herself into a standing position at the foot of the bed. She shrugged out of her jacket and settled into a wide stance several feet away. Buffy swallowed her own gum and followed suit.

“Ready?” Faith asked, an eager glint in her eye.

Buffy answered with a roundhouse kick. Faith raised her knee to block.

They were matched punch for punch. Neither of them quite landed a blow, each too instinctively quick and powerful in their parries. Buffy thought (admittedly for the third time) she spotted an opening in Faith's stance. She stepped forward, preparing to launch a kick into Faith's side…

And her foot had hooked under the extension cord lying across the room. Instead of powerfully kicking, she tumbled forward. Faith caught her, but having been prepared for an attack and not the abruptly clumsy Buffy, she staggered and the two of them collapsed in a heap.

“Nice one, B,” Faith laughed.

“I blame the extension cord,” Buffy defended. She disentangled her arm from around Faith and started to raise herself into a sitting position.

“Hey, if I didn't know you better I'd think you did it on purpose,” Faith smirked, wriggling her hips slightly. Buffy felt warmth flood her face and was sure she was blushing. Stupid Faith and her tendency for sexual innuendo. Stupid…

And hot.

And then she, Buffy, was kissing her, Faith. Something had sparked and Buffy had realized that an overwhelming part of her wanted nothing more than to close the space between her lips and Faith's lips. The curiosity—the  _ need _ — not just to kiss a  _ girl _ but to kiss  _ Faith _ .

And Faith, to Buffy's relief, kissed back. Buffy's lips were soft and questioning, and Faith's pressed back firmly. Buffy pulled away before trying to deepen the kiss, feeling unsteady. She'd kissed people before, but this felt new. Breathless, she ran her tongue over her lips. They'd felt all moist and glossy earlier. Why did they have to suddenly feel so incredibly chapped now?

“Damn. Knew you had it in you,” Faith said beneath her. The moment drew on, the two of them still entwined stiffly on the floor. Faith's eyes were searching, a smile slowly stretching wide on her face. Buffy felt sure her heartbeat must be audible. And then the moment ended as Faith grabbed a fistful of Buffy's hair and pulled her face back down to hers.

Buffy felt the growing dampness between her legs that only a small handful of boys had ever managed to inspire. And it was with Faith, the only person on the face of the planet who knew what it was like to be a Slayer. Even Angel, with his hundreds of years of accumulated wisdom, couldn't top what she and Faith had.

Thoughts of Angel lasted no more than a millisecond as Faith slipped her fingertips under the waistband of Buffy's pants. Buffy gasped faintly against Faith's lips.

In response, Faith shifted forcefully into a sitting position, shoving Buffy onto her back on the carpet and breaking their kiss. Buffy felt an intrusive fear that she had done something wrong, that this was the end. But Faith, her dark lipstick smeared, looked pleased. Pleased and mischievous.

She leaned forward and brought her mouth to Buffy's ear, and her whisper made Buffy shiver.

“If you're a screamer, feel free.”

Buffy didn't think she was much of a screamer, though she'd admittedly only ever had sex the one time, and it definitely hadn't been scream-worthy. Ugh, why did her brain keep circling back to Angel?

_ This is totally different _ , she told herself.  _ Whole new different thing. With Faith. _

...With Faith who was now yanking Buffy’s pants down. In a short, sharp motion, she gripped Buffy behind the knees and dragged her several inches along the carpeted floor. Oh, she was so going to have rugburn on her ass. And that wasn't a good look. Not that it was really a look if no one ever actually looked at it, which they wouldn't because of clothes and everything. Anyway, now wasn't the moment to worry about such things, because Faith was licking and nipping her way up the inside of Buffy's thighs. Buffy shuddered. She'd never had this kind of contact with anyone.

For a fraction of a second she felt horribly embarrassed, to have her body laid out before someone in such a way. But the thought was rapidly pushed away by the realization that the person going down on her was clearly having a very good time.

Buffy scrunched her eyes shut, aware of so many sensations at once. The regrettable rawness on her butt; the odd position of her legs as Faith leaned between her knees while Buffy's ankles were bundled together in partially removed clothing; the heat in her face, in her groin, in her entire body. The feel of Faith's tongue against her slick heat. The voracious relief when Faith stopped merely teasing with her tongue and finally slipped a finger inside. She whimpered as Faith's fingers found a rhythm that coaxed her body to release.

After one lingering kiss on Buffy's thigh, Faith came up to Buffy's face again, where her saliva mingled with the tang of Buffy's own arousal. Then, leaving Buffy gasping, Faith straightened and sat back on her heels, the picture of satisfaction.

The break in contact gave Buffy's mind a chance to overthink. She realized she didn't really know how this worked. What had just happened had seemed so...one-sided. But if she tried to go down on Faith, it would be revealed that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

“Do you want me to…?” she started to ask nervously, looking over Faith's body with some trepidation.

“Tempting,” Faith said with a smirk, wiping smeared lipstick from her face with the heel of her hand. “But I tend to give better than I get. I'm sure you're no big loss.”

“You don't know that,” Buffy said, feeling defensive even though she knew Faith was probably right.

Faith looked at her long and hard, her smirk relaxing into a softer smile.

“How about a raincheck? Get your pants on. We've got a nest of vamps to kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Fish isn't really my thing” was NOT meant to be a gross double entendre, but I think it kind of is one. I left it because hey what's the Buffyverse without some questionable symbolism, right?
> 
> All feedback is appreciated! It's my first serious attempt at something smut-like, so if you take some time to leave a comment saying what you thought was good and what you thought was bleh, I'll be very grateful!!!
> 
> Update August 2019: So when I wrote this one-shot, I was sort of crunched for time. I used some language that I personally HATE reading in smut (and I knew it as I was writing it, but left it in to save time and energy). So! A slight rewrite will come when I finally have the spoons to sit down and revisit it. Thank you for reading! I know plenty of people enjoy it just as it is :-)
> 
> Also I'd love a beta for future smut attempts! Hmu if you're game. :-)


End file.
